The Shikon Sister
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: Meet the girl who fell down the well. Met a dog demon who drove her crazy. Made knew friends, and still had to keep up with school! All the while keeping it from her new best friend Kagome! Wait what? Another girl fell down the well! READ AND REVIEW
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. if I did I wouldn't be writing this and I wouldn't be on this second –rate computer in my mom's room. I'd be on my own private island chillin with my friends got it? Now if you did try to sue me you'd only get 15 cents and you'd be lucky just to get that. Now lawyers go away unless it's for moral support!  
  
Excel: Okay dopey peeps. This is a new one. The girl is actually a mixture of me Lachelle, Kawaii, And Ameshia. She really cool if I do say so myself. Which I do. Now Amiri and Mandingo is not in this story. Amiri 's gotten a little to evil for my tastes so you will have to wait till I decide it do a horror fic. But then again I get nightmares from watching Jurassic park so you won't be seeing one. Believe me.  
  
La-la: Now that's a shame but on with the fic damnit! But wait a minute it... you cause hell on earth. Fought with demons and angels alike. You have muti- personalities. Is one of the most evil people on the planet, and you get nightmares. Now I've heard some whacked out mess but this just tops it!  
  
Excel: So true my dear, dear friend but we are not about to get into details on this little factor and there is no way in hell we're telling Amiri because he'd have a field day torturing me with this information for the rest of our unnatural lives.  
  
Amiri: Excel you get nightmares 0.0.  
  
Excel: On with the fic now!  
  
Celeste Ryuu Notama. That's my name and I've got something's to say. First of all I'm rich. Make no mistake about that. As a matter of fact I'm so rich if you see my allowance it'd make you want to go and smack somebody. I've gotten what I wanted on a platinum platter. That's why I wondered why in the world my mom was sending me to Japan.  
  
Don't get me wrong I always wanted to go there but they wanted me to train there. As in fight, get down and bloody. I wondered why I have to do that. I have bodyguards! But in Japan my bodyguards were no longer with me. So I'm finally free but what did I want to do first. Might as well take a cruise in my baby. A white Jag with rims that still spins and a silver dragon on the hood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Driving threw a nice little town I spotted my school. The skirt was a dark purple with a white blouse. (Think sailor Pluto!) A red gem in the middle of a neck-cloth made it look so cute! Bu that skirt was a little too short but hey I can adjust. Driving even more I saw a shrine. Maybe my first souvenir should be a good luck charm or something? I parked my car along the street and went up the stone steps till I saw it. It was a humble abode but something about it made me tingle all over. But it wasn't the shrine it was a tree. A giant tree. I walked over to it and stared up into its branches. I could almost see someone sitting up there to take a nap. It was funny because the person needed to have a red hoary (yeah I studied Japanese history while in my free time) and little dog-ears. The idea was so stupid I found myself chuckling regardless of who was watching.  
  
"Miss can I help you?" asked an old man.  
  
"Oh no. I was just looking at this tree and an idea popped into my head that was so silly I had to laugh." She said smiling down at him.  
  
"Well this tree is well over 5oo years old. Would you like to here a story behind it?" he asked. She nodded and she sat at the base of the tree while he took a seat opposite her and began to talk.  
  
"500 years there was village near here. It housed a great miko. She fell in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha who betrayed her and in hatred she pinned him to a tree till someone of her blood would release him." It was short she knew but nonetheless she was baffled. A half-demon? A priestess who fell in love with one? That went against all odds. So she asked the question that was burning inside her. "What did he betray her over? It must have been important." She said. The old man's eyes twinkled. "A jewel called the Shikon-no-tama. It was a jewel that could grant the owner powers beyond belief. It was said the miko brought it to him to change him into a full human but he betrayed her and took the jewel to turn himself into a full demon instead hurting her fatally in the process. In a rage she pinned him to a this tree where he stayed." The old man added. Celeste thought about the whole story. It was really kind of cool but something was wrong. If she pinned him too a tree where is he now? But she let that question go so she could go to her new apartment. The place was nice. Celeste though rich wasn't concerned about having everything express her wealth she was more the quiet you might only guess I was rich kind of person. "I like it." She said pointing out were she would like her furniture. She had a guest bedroom and she was planning on putting some pretty nice stuff in their for whoever might become her friend and want a sleep over. But then again no one ever sleeps during sleepovers. Sitting down on her couch she hooked up her laptop to a plug and turned on the Internet where she signed on to a new chat-room she found.  
  
CelestialC: Hiya peoples!  
  
MikoKago: Hello  
  
WesternTai: ...  
  
CelestialC: Is anyone from Japan here?  
  
MikoKago: I am!  
  
WesternTai: I am as well.  
  
CelestialC: Coolness! All right, I went to a shrine today and they were talking about a tree and a demons and stuff. Anybody know what I'm talking about?  
  
MikoKago: O.O I live in that shrine the old guy was my grandpa!  
  
WesternTai: I live in the area.  
  
CelestialC: For real?! Oh cool! Who goes to the Isiteru Academy? I don't wanna be alone!  
  
MikoKago: Sorry I don't go there.  
  
WesternTai: I do not wish to reveal that information.  
  
CelestialC: Ouch I actually felt the burn from that one! Why are you so mean Tai?  
  
MikoKago: Yeah! I'm only a 17 year old girl what can I do?  
  
WesternTai: Quite a lot if you put your mind to it. You could wind up like me being a hacker and all.  
  
MikoKago: Say whaaaat!  
  
WesternTai: Yes Kagome I have your information right here its just taking longer for CelestialC's info to crack.  
  
CelestialC: You're not the only one who can hack... Maru.  
  
WesternTai: How did you get passed my firewalls! They are perfect!  
  
CelestialC: Sorry baby but nothing is perfect. Everything has a little glitch in it somewhere and yours was actually the hardest code to decode.  
  
WesternTai: How did you?  
  
MikoKago: I'm in a room full of hackers!  
  
CelestialC: Not to worry Kagome. I hack for the fun of it. I don't plant viruses unless that person could be a threat to someone else. And normally all my viruses do is make sure you info is scramble and you're computer will keep restarting. Nothing that I can't take out myself of course but...  
  
MikoKago: Are you sure?  
  
CelestialC: Positive. If I wanted to put a virus in your computer I would have done so already.  
  
MikoKago: Cool! How about you Tai?  
  
WesternTai: ...  
  
CelestialC: Tai?  
  
WesternTai...  
  
MikoKago: I think someone got his tail pulled.  
  
CelestialC: Nah he is just trying to send you are virus but is realizing its not working because of the stuff I put up to keep your computer safe! ^_____^  
  
MikoKago: Wow! Thanks!  
  
CelestialC: No prob. Well I g2g c ya!  
  
MikoKago: Bah bye!  
  
CelestialC: *signs off~* MikoKago: Sesshomaru why are you so mean?  
  
WesternTai: *signs off~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow. That was so interesting. Poor sucker. Guess that was a surprise for him." She chuckled and looked up at her ceiling. "This Sesshomaru guy seems like the type to be a demon. Though he probably looks hideous." She laughed. (Little does she know right girls?)" Well I got school so I might as well go and explore and then eat something. Driving she saw the shrine and saw a girl going into the well house. That might have been that Kagome girl! Getting out of her car she walked up and went into the well house only to find no one there. She looked into the well but it was dry and nothing was in it. Blinking thinking it had to be her imagination working over time she left not even realizing the her bead glowed blue once it touched the wall. Driving about a bit more she saw a jazz club playing a jitterbug. One of her favorite types of music. Getting out she went inside. The music automatically moved her. She bobbed a bit to the beat until a pare of hands grabbed her. She stared into hazel eyes that appeared almost gold. Black hair down to his waist was down his back.' Well goddamn!' she thought as he pulled her from her seat. "Dance with me." he murmured into her ear. She agreed and he spun her around her skirt billowing out past her thighs as he took he by the waist and they both jumped and moved their feet to the rhythm. The music slowed a bit and he took her hands and put one around her waist as they kicked out and moved in a circle till the music picked up again and he tossed her into the air bringing her legs around his waist he swung her up again till she was in a complete handstand. Bringing her down she swung in between his leg sand completely through. She laughed and his eyes lightened at the sound of it. At the end of the song the place applauded her and her dance partner. "Just like I remember he said softly. Then he disappeared without a trace. She looked around and when she didn't see him she felt her heart fall. She didn't even get to thank him. Another guy pulled her and she dance the night away her thoughts still on a certain young man. When she got home she plopped into her bed. 'What happened to that girl? Who was that guy? And who is Maru. From what she found out he went to her school. His name was Maru but his picture was nowhere to be found which was rather disappointing. She would have loved the laughs from staring at a geek who was colder than ice. Taking a shower and going to bed she smiled a bit going into her dream state. ~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*  
  
She was here again. No civilization whatsoever but someone was with her. "Hey you!" she giggled as he chuckled.  
"Hello yourself." He replied.  
"I just moved to Japan today. It was really cool." She gushed. She felt his chest on her back as he chuckled. Sitting on the ground in his lap she thought.  
"I saw the weirdest thing today. A girl went into a well house than disappeared! I know it could have been my imagination but it was so real..." she trailed off.  
"Really now?" He mumbled resting his chin into the crook of her neck. Sighing he moved her plum pink hair out of the way and settled his chin there again.  
"I wish I could see you. But I guess I can't be greedy huh?" she said resting her head against his shoulder. They both laid back and he pointed a hand to the starry sky.  
"Look. There's Venus. I bet you put her to shame." Whispered into her ear making her blush.  
"Nah I'm not really that pretty. I don't even look half as good as Venus with make-up on!" she said with a sigh.  
"I doubt that. Just you alone could make the stars black out in shame." He said nuzzling her neck. She blushed scarlet.  
"You are such a flirt." She said picking up his hand. She saw his hand and could tell they were lethal.  
"I'm only telling you the truth. Why are so interested in my claws?" he said stroking his fingers through her hair.  
"They just look so dangerous. Like they could take my head off!" she said using the pad of her index finger to stroke one of the claws. She laughed as he flexed his hand in response to her. The hand started to glow green and she stared at it.  
"Don't touch my hand. It is now acidic." He said as she stared at his hand. He placed it on the ground and a hole burned into the ground. She gasped and scooted away as he chuckled holding her closer still. He brought his hand up it still glowing green she pressed into his chest trying to not touch it.  
"Stop that!" she cried about ready to climb over him till he touched on of her locks. She waited for it to burn off but it didn't  
"The poison only flows when I tell it to. What you see it only the light the poison creates not the poison itself." He explained touching her nose.  
"You aggressive man!" she said looking at his hand again. Eh flexed his hand again.  
"That I may be but never with you. My hands can't take off your head as you so humbly put it." He said quietly breathing in her scent.  
"Oh why?" she said rubbing his hand which now encircled her waist.  
"I could never rid the world of a presence such as yours. You are a perfected diamond among stones. Never let anyone tell you different. Not even me." he said and her breath stopped. She had never heard such passionate words come from him before and just to hear him saying them alone was breathtaking.  
"Do you really mean that?" Celeste whispered.  
"I always say what I mean." He said and she turned around trying to get a glimpse of his face only to find it pitch black She could only see an outline.  
"Alas. It seems no matter how hard we try. Seeing each other is not permitted. But I don't mind. Holding you is enough." He said. She sighed and snuggled into his chest almost purring in happiness. She blinked as she felt his hands on her face.  
'What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I might not be able to see you with my own two eyes but I can 'feel what you look like." He replied. His fingers trailed over her lips over her eyes under her chin. "Breathtaking." he muttered and she blushed hotly. " You still do not believe me do you?" he said ruffling her hair. She shook her head no and he sighed almost sounding amused.  
"One of these days you'll see it and I'm going to wind up telling you I told you so for the rest of your life." He said and she laughed. Then he started to fade.  
"Seems m time is short today. Talk to you tomorrow. Good luck at school!" he said before disappearing completely. She frowned.  
"I forgot to tell him my name again!" she cried, lying in the grass by herself. "And he never told me his." She added much softer. She went to sleep in the cool grass not realizing that once again the jewel on her wrist lit up once more before dulling into its faint glow.  
  
~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*  
  
Excel: Well this is a new one!  
  
La-la: I don't get it. She just met Kagome and a jewel that lights up in her dreams and by the well. What's going on?!  
  
Excel: That will be revealed in later chapters. As a matter of fact it will be figured out in chapter2: Through the Bone Eater's Well. The title is self-explanatory. If there's anything you want to happen let me know and I'll see if it falls into play with the main theme.  
  
Everyone: Ciao! 


	2. What!

Chapter 2: Through Bone-Eaters Well  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha why in the world would I be writing a fan fiction? No da!  
  
Excel: Oh my gosh Chappie two already!  
  
La-la: Kingdom Heaven gets updated first though right?  
  
Excel: Nope Runaways than Kingdom Heaven than the Harry P. story that only has one chapter that goes on for about 15 pages cause I didn't know what I was doing.  
  
Kawaii: What happens to Silver? And the Youko story?  
  
Excel: As a matter of fact those two are getting updated at the same time!  
  
Amiri: What about our story?  
  
Excel: That will have to wait till I get another fan fiction account because our past lives story does revolve around anime. It was real.  
  
Ameshia: That means you now have 7 stories online now! Coolness!  
  
Excel: Very cool. Now I would like to thank all my reviewers from all my stories! Tis so nice to have support. I'm just about ready to cry! I thought I'd never get a review. And now that I do I just. Sniffles thanks guys!  
  
Kawaii: Yeah. Lets get on with this new one. I 'm dieing to know what's going down. Presses play and the theme song comes on and the fic starts  
  
Waking up the next morning Celeste smiled. The guy from her dream has been there for about 2 years now. At first he was cold to her till he gradually warmed up to her to what they had now. "He is so cool! And romantic, and I wish I could find the guy already!" she yelled to no one in particular.  
Sighing in frustration she got dressed in her school uniform. Instead of having a book-bag, like everyone else she preferred a briefcase to hold her laptop. Which had downloaded her books so she wouldn't have to carry them. (Clever girl no?). Brushing her teeth after her breakfast she set to work on her hair. It was tangled from the night before. (Now we all know no one wakes up with perfect hair. I don't care who you are. You go to sleep; your hair is a mess in the morning. As a mater of fact I make myself cry when doing my own hair! So I don't wanna hear anyone say oh his or her hair is so right in the morning. Movie stars have hair stylists no da!) When she finished her hair styled into a French braids going down her back she took her sunglasses and a scrunchie tying up her hair and taking her wallet, keys, and briefcase she left out the house.  
Rushing into her car she sat back and closed her eyes. After school she had to go to a dojo to train. The guy was probably in his mid-50's trying to make another buck. She shrugged and started the car. It roared to life and she almost sighed in satisfaction. She loved the sound of her engine. Putting on her seat belt she drove off to school.  
When she got there she got a couple of stares but then again she expected that. Locking her car and putting the alarm on her car walked right into the building her slight smile on her face. Looking immediately for the main office she bumped right into someone's chest. A guy's chest at that. This guy had a very hard chest! Looking up she stared right into hazel eyes. Though his face was blank, amusement was plain in his eyes. She blushed slightly.  
"Excuse me." she said switching into Japanese. He nodded for her to continue." I'm looking for the main office. Can you tell me where it is?" she said. Those eyes! They were killing her. The boy took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face own a hallway.  
"Of course." He said but he said it in English. Accented sure, but in understandable English! And he sounded even hotter than he looked! Which was absolutely positively gorgeous!  
"You speak English?" She said turning to him.  
"Yes I do. Now to go to the main office you go down this hallway and make a right. It will be right there." He said. She smiled.  
"Thank you!" she said bowing quickly. He chuckled and bowed in return and walked away raising a hand to show he said good-bye. "Oh, my gosh!" she sighed her legs almost buckling from the vision of glory that had just talked to her. Shaking her head she swayed to the main office and told them her name and got her schedule. By this time her head was clear and she managed to find her classroom fine. She knocked and a teacher answered the door,  
"Are you the new student?" asked the teacher. She nodded and bowed.  
"My name is Celeste Ryuu Notama." She said.  
"I'm Akio-sensei. Welcome to my class." He said pushing her inside. She stumbled a bit but straightened her self so it looked like she bowed to the class. "You may take the seat next to Mr. Taisho." said her teacher ushering her towards the middle back of the classroom to where... Aicaromba! (Like Bart Simpson. Pronounced Ai-ca –rhomb)  
"Nice to see you again." He said softly. She smiled a bit even as he brushed one of the jet-black bangs out of his eyes to stare at her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he motioned for her to sit down and she took her seat crossing her legs at the ankles and putting her briefcase on the desk.  
"Pleasure's all mine I assure you." She said batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled at this and she popped open her laptop. It loaded silently and she pulled open the World History book and typed the page they were supposed to be on and it automatically went here. She looked up at the teacher who stared back at her.  
"Unless it is school related your not allowed on the internet." He said softly.  
"Oh I'm not on the net. I downloaded all my books into my laptop so I didn't have to carry all the books." she said turning her laptop around so he could see she wasn't lying. The teacher smiled.  
"Just make sure it doesn't make to much noise okay?" he said and she smiled in return and nodded.  
"It won't." she promised. As soon as he turn is back she made faces at him out of humor.  
School that day was eventful she bumped into 5 different people. Two she made friends with the others just glared at her and told her to watch where she was going. She helped a little kid learn to swim in P.E. (which happened to be the coaches nephew) The guy she met seemed to take a liking to her, which she liked anyway. Now it was time to enter the dojo to meet her new fighting sensei. She was dressed in a fighter's kimono with tight leggings. All of it black except for the silver cherry-blossom petals that went down her form. Sighing she pushed the door open and gaped around. Weapons of every kind were on the walls. The floor were polished a dark maple color.  
"Welcome to my domain." Came a voice behind and she whirled around to face the guy from school.  
"You're my teacher!?" she cried slapping a hand to her forehead. He smirked as he took a sword from the wall.  
"Problem?" he asked giving the blade a practice swing.  
"No no, no. Its just it's going to be hard seeing you twice everyday. One I have to be friendly and here I have to fight with you. Its not fair!" she said. He chuckled.  
"Don't worry I don't bite... hard." He added giving her one of those smiles. (Ladies, you know exactly what kind of smile I'm talking about and it's a surprise she hasn't passed out yet) She blushed as he walked over to her. "Pick your weapon." He instructed.  
"Don't we have to stretch first?" she asked.  
"I doubt if your going down the street and someone attacks you you'll be stretched neither will they let you." He explained and she nodded 'That makes sense.' She thought before looking around. Smiling she found two double bladed swords. She smiled and took them off the wall. They weren't really that heavy but she guessed they couldn't be too much heavier because it probably needed twice as much skill to handle.  
"Double swords huh. Not bad for the first choice." He said sitting on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" she asked sitting down with him.  
"Relaxing my muscles. I'm too tense right now and really so are you." He said opening 1 eye to stare at her.  
"I am?" she asked though doing we he bade.  
"Yes. You're heart is beating way to fast and you're tense and stiff." He said and she raised her eyebrow again but sat down and concentrated on calming her raging heart. After about 15 minutes he got up and pulled her to her feet.  
"Copy my position." He said crouching a bit and bringing his hand up and flexed his hand around his sword. She did, as she was told not knowing what to do with the extra sword. Sesshomaru turned around then chuckled and got out of his position to come up behind her and intertwine his limbs with her and moved her into the correct position. A faint blush tinged her cheeks but she held firm. He let her go and moved in front of her. Alright now follow my movements." He said and so the training started.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Tai! Can we take a break today! You've been working me like a dog since we started. I barely have enough energy to go home!" Celeste whined. Tai caved.  
"Fine. We rest today. As a matter of fact why don't we go visit that shrine down the street. I hear the have real good luck charms." He said and Celeste's eyes widen before she grabbed his hand.  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go!' she said and yanked him out the door still where her training out fit this one of royal blue with white and silver petals on it. Her swords were still on her back as she dragged him down the street and up the stairs to the shrine.  
"Slow down! Star! Cool ya' jets!" he said tugging her back till she fell into him. She chuckled a bit and sprung back up. Looking around she saw the well house she saw the girl disappear into. She felt a pull and decided to walk for it.  
"I'll meet you inside!" she called over her shoulder and she pulled the door open and went inside. The well was dry. She leaned over a bit more because she thought she saw something.  
Whatever it was it was glinting and it was pink. "Eep!" she cried as she fell in. She landed on her bottom with a thud. "Owww!" she whined till she felt something through her hair.  
"Rain?" she asked looking up. Sure enough rain was coming and from what she heard she need to get back to that shrine for cover.  
With a grunt she jumped up and held onto the ledge and flipped herself up onto the ground. "What the hell?" she said looking around seeing no type of civilization. She was in a freakin' forest!  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" she screamed in fright and surprise. She kept this up for about 5 minutes till water started to pour into her mouth almost making her choke. She coughed and spluttered up water and she ran for a big tree and climbed into it since it had good cover from the rain. There she sat quietly meditating one leg hanging down. Her arm rested on her propped up knee and her eyes closed as she thought about her situation.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" came a gruff voice. She spun around and her eyes narrowed.  
"That's none of your business if you don't tell me yours first." she said staring at him.  
"That's none of your business." He said.  
"Then my name is none of yours either." She said curtly. She went back to meditating staying silent till she noticed he was still there.  
"What do you want?" she asked looking down at him.  
"I want you to leave." He said simply. She glared at him and shrugged.  
"I will when the rain stops. Then I'll take my leave." She said using her business-like voice. The guy "feh!" and leaned against the tree. Glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to meditating. Soon the rain stopped and she hopped down from the tree and started to walk away. Till the guy stopped her...  
"Where are you going?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow at him and took in his whole form. White hair, toned body, gold eyes, and dog ears on the top of his head. She didn't let her surprise show.  
"Away. I need to find my way home." She said.  
"Well you're going the wrong way." He said. Her eyes shot open as she glared at him.  
"How in the hell do you know where I live?" she asked advancing toward him.  
"Because the village is that way, and your going in the opposite direction." He answered his hand twitching on the hilt of his sword. She stopped walking since she was about a foot away from him and glared at him. He glared back, her lip twitched a bit and she let out a feral growl, which took him off guard.  
"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.  
"Celeste. What's your name?" she said switching her weight to one foot and putting a hand on her hip.  
"Inuyasha." He asked curtly. The both inclined their heads a bit just to show they at least had some respect for each other.  
"What are you a demon?" she said. He nodded.  
"Half." He corrected. She rolled her eyes.  
"Either way you're a demon so leave it alone." She said. 'Wow Tai wasn't joking about demons and stuff. But where is Tai? And where is the shrine? Where is civilization!' she thought mentally. "I want my car back!" she yelled into the air not caring who heard.  
"A car? What's a car?" asked Inuyasha. She stared at him.  
"What did I travel back in time or something? Cars are the metal contraptions that move where you tell them to move as long as they have fuel. They take you where you need to go without you having to do the walking. And it doesn't get tired." She said quickly. She started walking toward where Inuyasha pointed out before he said something incredibly stupid.  
"You must be another wench from Kagome's time." Inuyasha said off- handedly. She stopped suddenly and turned around.  
"What did you just call me?" she growled turning around.  
"A wench. Why have a problem with being what you are?" He asked taunting her. She responded by taking on a battle stance.  
"You actually want me to kill you?" he asked laughing.  
"..." Was all he got for an answer. He too got into a fighting position and smirked.  
"If you wanted to end your life sooner I shoulda let you walk into my brother's territory. He would have killed you in minutes.  
"Whatever you say." She said as Inuyasha took out a sword, which transformed into a fang. (Don't worry. I know it only works on demons. There is a reason behind my madness!) Her eyes narrowed as he charged her the sword raised. She moved gracefully out the way as he swung leaving a crater in the ground. She did a back flip and landed on her feet as he swung and she ducked beneath the blow sliding between his leg and smacking him upside the head and kicking him in the butt before jumping back so he could pick himself up.  
"Stay still!" he said glaring at her.  
"Don't be a baby and take your beating like a man." She said. He put the sword away and charged her and threw his claws out to catch her in the throat before she bent backwards and balanced herself in a bridge (you know when your back is arched and both your hands and feet are on the floor) before tucking her feet in and kicking him in the chest causing him to fall before she put her feet on the ground landing in a kneeling position. Inuyasha got up and took out his sword again this time he appeared to be looking for something on her body.' An opening?' she thought and she braced herself as he charged her this time she managed to dodge but he came out with a kick to her stomach which caused her to lose her balance and she fell before she did a somersault as her brought the sword crashing down where her body once was. Taking her own swords out and got into another position to fight. She crossed the swords into an x shape as he brought it down again. This time she almost fell from the pressure and she saw his eyes tinge with red. Her eyes widened as he managed to push her to the ground throwing all his body weight onto her. Seeing once again that he left an opening she kicked out barely missing his 'prized area'. His eyes widened as he coughed and rolled over releasing the pressure on her body. She slowly got to her knees watching him he held his hands between his legs. (Now I'm sorry Inu-fans but this is funny!) She saw him growl and pick p the sword and charge her. The wind pick up around her as he barraged her with attacks. She coughed as he punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach wheezing as she tried to force air into her lungs. "Now you die." She heard him growl and she glared at him. She saw him go fuzzy before her eyes as he dried out. "Wind Scar!" and she blacked out. - Excel: There we go! Finished! Amiri: What! You can't end it there! You'll get flamed! Excel: Well its supposed to be a cliffy. So if I get flamed that's a good thing to show they're impatient. Iesha; at least right another page to show readers if Inuyasha killed her or not. Excel: Well its obvious she can't die! She's the freaking heroine of the story! La-la: Not true. She could be like Kagome in 'whispered dreams' by Youkai yume. Excel: True but I'm not that cruel or that good of a writer as of yet. Kawaii; I think your pretty good. Excel: Thank you. Amiri: But you still can't end it there. Excel: Oh fine I write a bit more yeesh! ; Celeste awoke to find herself in the same spot where she and that Inuyasha guy were fighting. But he was nowhere in sight. "Am I ... dead?" she thought looking at her hands. She smacked herself and yelped.' Ow!" She said clutching the abused cheek. She looked around till she heard a giggle. She turned to see a little girl of about 6 or 7 coming out of the bushes. "Your funny!" she said clapping her hands. Celeste smiled. This little girl was contagious! Then she thought for a second. "You're not a demon are you?" she asked going down to pick up her dropped swords, which were still on the ground. "No Rin isn't a demon" s the little girl replied with a wide smile once again. "But Rin knows 3 demons! Want to see them?" she asked as Celeste blanched at the thought of might having to fight a full-blooded demon when she hardly remembers beating a half one. "No not really." She said with a smile. Rin smiled even as a shadow loomed over the both of them. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she said before Celeste got knocked down and was pinned to the ground with a guy on top of her holding her throat his other hand flexed. "What are you trying to do?" he asked his voice deep and husky though no emotion in it. For some reason he sounded a little bit like Tai. As she was thinking this she coughed as his hand tightened around her throat and she lost air. "Do not make me repeat myself human." He said his eyes almost half closed as he bared his fangs. She glared at him and wheezed out. "I don't know how you expect me to talk if you're blocking my passage for air." she said her voice tiny due to lack of oxygen. His hand released some pressure and she gulped in air. Before she spoke. "I wasn't trying to do anything." She said looking into his molten gold gaze. 'Okay Tai and this guy could have a contest of who looks more bangin and I'd lose my mind if this one smiled and Tai did as well.' She thought almost missing his next question. "Then why were you talking to my ward?" he asked. She shrugged. "She came over to me when I smacked myself to see if I was alive.' She admitted blushing furiously as he ran a piercing gaze over her body. "Why would you think so?" he asked. At this point she realized he was going to get out of this awkward position till all of his questions were answered so she complied. "I was fighting someone with a giant sword and he yelled out Wind Scar before I blacked out so I was wondering if he had killed me.' she said truthfully as his elegant eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch. "Did this person have the name of Inuyasha?" he asked releasing a bit more pressure on her neck. "As a matter of fact he did. He wore this red hoari and he had dog-ears on his head." She said biting her lip as she thought. "And you lived?" he asked. She had the feeling of wanting to roll her eyes but showing disrespect to someone who can kill at this instant wouldn't be smart if you wanted to stay alive. "Well if you're choking me I'm pretty sure I'm quite alive." She said as he slid off of her. She sat up and put her sword away before standing up. "You will accompany me." he said as if commanding her. "What for?" she asked.  
"The attack should have killed you yet you live with no other injuries except for the one's that I just gave you.' He said.  
"It should have?" she said blinking rapidly. He nodded and she felt something warm come from her wrist. She held up her wrist to stare at her little jewel she had gotten from her older brother. It was a deep blue color with specks of silver seemingly inside of it. And it was glowing! She looked at he guy Rin called Sesshomaru-sama and called out his name her voice shaky. He turned around and she noticed one arm wasn't like the other. One looked almost normal while the other looked scaly. Kind like a dragons hide.  
"What are you doing human?" he said almost growling.  
"It's not me! It s doing it on its own!" she said her eyes wide. The jewel continued to glow before a little burst of light came out and hit Rin and Sesshomaru, yet neither one stumbled or fell. Then the light vanished. She looked at the jewel her eyebrows furrowed not noticing Rin's giggles or the crack of knuckles. She shook her head and gasped...   
  
Excel: There now it is quite obvious she is alive and well.  
Iesha: You call 'within 10 feet of Sesshomaru' alive and well? Are you crazy?  
La-la: What happened to Inuyasha?  
Excel: You'll find that out in the next chappie!  
Amiri: But this is still a cliffhanger!  
Excel: but its not as bad as the one I would have left in.  
Amiri: but its still a cliffie!  
Excel: Stop being a baby  
Amiri: waaaah!  
Excel:rolls her eyes and you call me immature?  
Kawaii; What happened to Runaways?  
Excel: Holy! I knew I forgot to update something!  
Travonte; So when can we expect another update.  
Excel: well since I won't have to sneak on the net after May 18 it might be another 3 weeks after that.  
Everyone: Happy Cinco de Mayo and get ready for Chapter 3 :Hey what's happening to me! Dude! Where's my car! Ready? Go! 


	3. hey, surprises at every corner

Chapter 3: Hey what's happening to me! Dude! Where's my car! Excel: Okayee we are back! I missed this story. I had writers block. Iesha: Yah! I get to help out with this chapter! Excel: Must you rub it in? Amiri: You should know better than to ask that question. Excel: Yeah I gotta use Amiri for the voice of Sesshomaru. He could really do it to. Amiri: in Sesshomaru voice move it wench I don't have time to waist because your inferior bloodline is slow! Excel: You know that was way to real this is not cool! La-la: Lets get on with this show! Presses button to start fic,   
  
Celeste looked stunned. In front of Rin was what looked like a giant ice cream sundae? Rin looked at it curiously before poking at it and tasting it. Turning back to Sesshomaru she saw him no where till she once again felt her legs fly upward as he threw her down in the very same position he had her in not even 5 minutes before!  
"You know this is getting very old very fast. Why am I constantly finding myself underneath you?" she said as his claw traced her jugular.  
"I have my arm back. As if it were never gone in the first place. Explain to me how you did this." He demanded. This time she really did roll her eyes.  
"If I knew I probably would have blasted you off me already. Second I told you before anything happened that it did it on its own." She said eyebrow rose in annoyance.  
"Do not take that tone with me." he warned.  
"What exactly are you going to do if I don't? It's obvious that you want to know the secret of how I got rid of your half-brother without even a bruise on me and why I'm not dead. So your information would be lost if you were to do so." She snapped glaring up at him.  
"I'm warning you human do not upset this Sesshomaru." he growled.  
"What there's more than one of you? Well point to the one that's not a complete jackass then maybe we can have a conversation on how to get me home!" she said in a mocking voice. Then he did something unbelievable. He smacked. Hard.  
Her head snapped to one side as he struck her. Her eyes widened then narrowed as she turned her head back to him. Then with a snarl she did the unthinkable. She punched him in the face. And it hurt. A lot. His head also snapped in reaction to her hit and his eyes widened completely.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken waddled over and tried to hit her with the Staff of Heads but she grabbed it and pelted him across the head with it.  
"Don't touch me." she growled. Then taking the staff she tried to hit Sesshomaru again but his reflects allowed him to caught it mid swing as he turned back to her.  
"You dare to hit me?" he said almost in a whisper. She glared at him.  
"Get the fuck off me you bastard! I don't know you but all I know is that you are an arrogant asshole who needs to get laid and I'm not volunteering so get off before I make you." She said in complete fury.  
"I'd like to see you make me." he taunted. 'You know Tai taught me a move to get out of this.' She thought before taking her hands and shoving them to his shoulder just to giver herself enough leverage to bend her knees and slid from underneath him appearing as Lithe as a cat.  
"There I did it so go fuck off." She growled before walking off.  
"Sesshomaru-sama are you okay?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru stared at her.  
"I'm fine Rin." He said though he didn't look it his thoughts were running rampant.  
'How did she accomplish that move? She executed it so perfectly, it was almost as if I taught it to her. That was a move that I learned as a pup. How did she know it? That wench shouldn't be taken lightly. But to actually strike me? With no intent on killing me but just to make it hurt? She is a strange creature indeed. But exactly did she say I was. Ah, an arrogant asshole who needs to get laid. How did my arm grow back? What was that stuff that Rin was eating?" he thought all at once. "I underestimated this human. Perhaps a little compensation is in order. With the proper goading she might even get the Tetsuiga for me." he said aloud but to himself.  
"Sesshomaru-sama were are we going?" asked Rin.  
"To find my idiot half-brother." He replied with what looked like a smirk. He got to his feet and sniffed out his brother and started in that direction.  
  
"The nerve of that idiot! Hitting me like that! Who the heck does he think he is?" she vented to herself. She held her check with her hand. "That smack still hurt though." She said to herself. She spotted something red and went towards it only to the guy from her first fight.  
"You know you caused me a lot of trouble." She said kneeling down next to him. "I met your brother Sesshomaru. You two have a lot in common. You're both arrogant little pricks." She laughed a bit to herself. "But hey you gotta admit you both are undeniably gorgeous." She said letting her hand travel through his hair His ears twitched but she didn't touch them. "You know, what happened to your markings? Your brother has them. Shouldn't you? Well look sorry about doing this to you. You caught me at a bad time I really don't fight that much. You just happened to tick me off at the wrong time. Well look I have to find my way home so see ya." She said leaning over to kiss his forehead before standing up and leaving. Walking a bit more she found the village he was talking about and went inside. "Where's Inuyasha!" exclaimed a girl that had a kimono on with a giant boomerang strapped to her back a monk following her. "Hey!" Celeste called running for them. They both turned and the monk stared at her with a perverted grin at the spot of where some of her cleavage showed since she was bent over. "Well hello there." He said she straightened and bowed. "I heard you said something about Inuyasha?" she said. The girl with the boomerang raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes I did. I have you seen him?" she asked Celeste was about to answer when she felt something on her backside and her eyes widened and she turned and punched the monk dead in the face. 'Oh crap I just hooked a holy man. I'm going to hell!" Celeste cried "I will forgive you if you grant me one wish." He said pulling himself off the ground.  
"What?" she said  
"Do me the honor of bearing my first child." He said simply. She  
blinked once then twice. Then 3 times then smacked him. "You hentai!"  
she said angrily.  
"Miroku why do you do this to every woman we come across?" said the  
exasperated woman.  
"My intention were noble lovely Sango." He replied.  
"You know that was probably the biggest lie I ever heard in my life.  
Anyway I saw Inuyasha laying down in the woods." She finished.  
"In a tree?" asked Sango. Celeste shook her head.  
"No on the ground. Miroku blinked.  
"Unconscious?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Who did that?" asked Sango.  
"Well actually I did. He got me angry so me and him fought so I think  
it was best to tell you see ya!" she said running as their jaws  
dropped. She stopped next to a jewelry store and saw a necklace made  
of jade beads. Seeing a couple of coins on the ground she picked the  
up and ran inside. She came out with them. They were really pretty so  
she kept them in her pocket since it didn't go with the color she had  
on. Walking back out the village she started walking towards the giant  
tree.  
"So there you are." Came a husky voice she turned around to see  
a guy in a baboon pelt.  
"Um, you were looking for someone?" she said her eyebrows rose.  
"Yesss. Someone as delectable as you shouldn't go untasted." He  
sneered. She rolled her eyes.  
"Well sorry I'm forbidden so you'll have to find someone else."  
She said walking away till the guy grabbed her from behind he crushed  
his lips to her neck. In her surprise she let out a bloodcurdling  
shriek.  
  
After seeing her little display towards his brother he was left  
to wonder about her even more. This girl was baffling and a complete  
mystery. 'Undeniably handsome?' he thought since it came from her  
lips. He was not sure how many women have told him that. But it was  
always to his face never to someone else. Especially not to his  
brother. Perhaps having the girl coming along with them would be a  
wise idea. After all if anyone could beat his brother in combat she  
would surely do well on keeping pointless and menial fight from lower-  
class demons away from him. Even he had his times when he anted to be  
lazy.  
It was when he finally decided to have her come along he heard a  
scream.  
"Just lead the way." He said before he bolted off.  
  
"Get the hell off me you perv!" she yelled as he tried to reach  
down into her kimono with a cry of outrage she judo slammed him in the  
ground.  
"I said I wasn't on the menu!" she scowled as he got up. She  
took out one of her swords and held it at the ready.  
"You fight like the Western Taiyoukai. A concubine he taught  
perhaps?" he went on.  
"I don't even know who he is! And I'm not a concubine!' she  
raged as she used her index and middle finger to create a youki whip  
like the one Tai used only it was a blood red color. Tai taught her a  
lot of super cool stuff like this and now she finally got to use it.  
From underneath the pelt a whole bunch of bugs came at her and she  
slashed at them with both her sword and whip. Then she tried a move  
she saw Tai do just to show off and balanced on one foot and started  
to spin rapidly. Moving her sword and whip in time she created what  
looked like a ballet pirouette with a steamer and the bugs  
disintegrated till there were no more. She stopped spin and let the  
whip fall to the ground and she balanced on two feet again.  
'"Interesting. Another move by the Taiyoukai." The guy sneered  
as he charged her. They fought furiously. He managed to pin her to a  
tree but before he could do anything, he was slashed apart, by a mere  
glowing hand.  
"You should be more careful. You're lucky this was only a  
puppet." Said Sesshomaru. She stared at him mouth open.  
"Um... thank you. "she said and smirked and lifted her hair to  
reveal the mark the puppet left on her.  
"He left a mark on you." He said simply as she touched her neck  
gingerly before tears welled up in her eyes.  
"That bastard gave me a hickey!" she cried falling to her knees.  
Tears spilled like a river as she clutched her neck.  
"That's not fair. I got a hickey I didn't want from someone I  
don't even know!" she wailed. She stared up at him before throwing  
herself in Sesshomaru's surprised arms.  
"A hickey. That bastard gave me a hickey. Ewwww." She said  
burying her head into his shoulder. Sesshomaru was stunned. Not only  
was this human crying over a simple mark she actually threw herself  
into more danger then the puppet presented.  
"Human you worry over nothing. It will disappear in a few days  
your tears are wasted.' He said nonchalantly. She raised her eyes to  
his.  
"But it's the principle. How you like a mark from a girl you  
didn't know and who actually wanted to rape you? (How true is this  
statement?) This thing means I was locked a fit of passion and he  
kissed my neck hard. Which I wasn't! There goes my perfect  
reputation." She said Sesshomaru had to agree with her. he wouldn't  
want the mark of any lusting woman he didn't even know. She was also  
right in believe that if she was someone of status her reputation  
would be soiled  
"Hey can I give you a present? You know for saving me and all?'  
she said. His eyebrows rose in question. The last person to give him a  
gift was Rin. Being at least a gentleman he nodded and she reached  
into her pocket and pulled out the jade rosary and put it around his  
neck. (uh oh!)  
"I was going to save it for when I got home but it looks much  
better on you." She said with a smile. (what doesn't look good on  
him?) He fingered the rosary with interest.  
"You would give me a gift not knowing whether I would give you  
one in return? You are an odd creature human." He said and she  
grinned.  
"I've been told that a lot. But instead of calling my human all  
the time why not just call me Celeste, which is my birth-name anyway?"  
she said. He stared at her.  
"Celeste?" he said testing her name on his tongue. It sounded  
exotic and he had no qualms about using her name. (Like he can talk I  
mean seriously his name translates into "the killing perfection"  
whose mother would call their child that?)  
"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. For helping me out." She said with a  
bow. He nodded and took her wrist.  
"I have no idea how you got here but you're coming "I have no  
idea how you got here but you're coming with me. We might find some  
answers on your jewel and why Naraku is after you. Also how to get you  
home. I'm pretty sure someone at my keep should know how to get you  
back." He said and she went with him all the way back to camp.  
  
Excel: That was a quick update. Though we are currently under way for  
another. C ya!  
  
La-la: Yup next update goes to Kingdom Heaven. Than Runaways. Then Why  
can't I love you. Then to love a slave. Excel's about ready to delete  
the Harry p story for another more fun story. This is great Excel is  
working over time!  
  
Iesha: true! She's on a roll review before she loses it!  
  
Amiri: get ready for chapter 3. :Two human women are more that any  
demon or man can handle! That's true. I can hardly handle Excel. She's  
a handful.  
  
Excel: Handle me my ass. I'm wild and free. An Amazon!  
  
Kawaii: That's right girls rule boys drool. As always.  
  
Excel: well we'll get to that fact later but for now. Ready Go! 


	4. Two women are more than any demon can ha...

Chapter 4: Two women are more than any man or demon can handle.

Amiri: is out for a while trying to find were she put her Inuyasha plushy. So I'll be taking over temporarily.

La-la: How come she let you take over?

Amiri: Well she doesn't exactly _know_ I took over. I'm just taking over.

Iesha: Oh no you isn't. Ladies! Wolfie is trying to change the story!

Kawaii: blows a horn and the girls of the anime alliance attack Wolfie.

Travonte: Excel gave me the tape with the fic on it so we won't have to worry about Amiri changing the fic into a dark cruel place with no light whatsoever.

Travonte puts the tape in and presses play as the Inuyasha theme comes on.

Celeste stared at the demon named Sesshomaru. She had to admit she was a beautiful sight, especially with the moon shining through his hair. Though the family resemblance between him and Inuyasha they looked almost nothing alike.

"Celeste." Said Sesshomaru snapping her out of her thought.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she said bouncing a bit to catch up with him.

"Can you travel through the night?" he asked. She thought about it than shrugged.

"I do believe I can." She said and he nodded.

"Good. I want to get to my keep as soon as possible." He said and she nodded as they found the spot were Rin was sleeping. In between the heads of a dragon.

"Is that a dragon?" said Celeste awe-struck.

"Yes. You have never seen one?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Nope. Where I come from dragons and demons are of legend. So in all honesty people think you guys don't think you exist. Of course being that you're here kind of cancelled out that theory. So what's the dragon's name?" Sesshomaru eyes narrowed a bit but he said "Ah- Un". Celeste slowly picked up Rin without waking her and got onto Ah-un's back. The dragon slowly got to his feet.

"Sorry for waking you guys but Sesshomaru-sama wanted us to get home as quickly as possible." She said patting its scaly hide as it snorted in forgiveness. Sesshomaru nodded and started to walk Ah-Un having no problem keeping up with him.

After about a half an hour Celeste voiced a question that had been nagging her since she met Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why do you hate humans?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her through his peripheral vision.

"Because you are all an annoyance and you shouldn't be here." He said. She cocked her head to the side.

"You're argument is very weak you know that?" she said and he turned fully around to face her.

"Excuse me?" he said. She shrugged.

"No, it's just that you hate us for reasons we cannot control. For instance did you have a choice in being born?" she asked. Sesshomaru's eye raised a fraction of an inch.

"Of course not." He said.

"All right then, neither do we. And its not our fault your noses are more acute than ours. We had no choice in that matter either. So what's the point of hating something when we could just as easily hate you for know reason other than your birthright." She said. He stayed silent clearly thinking this over. Then he shrugged.

"You are right." He said and she smiled.

"Sesshomaru how about instead of hating me why don't you try to get to know me first. Then you can hate me all you want." She joked.

"Fine." He said and her eyes widened. But she stayed quiet as he turned around and kept walking. Soon she too fell asleep Rin snuggled close to her body as Ah0Un continued to walk.

Sesshomaru stared at her sleeping form 'What an odd creature.' He thought.

"The next morning Celeste woke up to the smell of cooking meat. Cracking her eye open a bit she saw Sesshomaru watching the food on the spit. Raising and stretching, she brought Sesshomaru's gaze on her.

"You are awake." He said. She nodded and yawned. Sliding of ah-Un's back she placed Rin between their heads and sat next to him. She stared at his face for a while and her eyes narrowed every once in a while.

"What is so interesting on my face?" he asked and she blushed for staring so hard.

"No, it's just... I was wondering why you have markings all over your face. Although you still look good with them." She stated. His eyebrows rose.

"They are a symbol of my birthright." He answered. Nodding Celeste translated this into "This shows my status."

"So what exactly is your social status?" she asked now staring at the fire. Sesshomaru shrugged and was about to answer when Jaken squawked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the Lord Of the Western Lands you disgusting human." He said. She glared at the toad and got up about to pound the crap out of it till she felt a hand grabbing at her fighter kimono while she tried to walk. She stared back at Sesshomaru who had picked up a pebble and threw it at Jaken and it pelted him in the head knocking him over.

"Jaken refrain from calling her that." He said simply tugging on her kimono to make her sit back down but wound up landing in his lap. Blushing she tried to get up but Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Your scent is pleasant and it drowns out Jaken's " he said into her ear. She chuckled and laid her head back against his shoulder. Jaken's mouth open and closed against the scene they just made.

"Jaken stop staring and finish making breakfast..." he said and he started sniffing the air.

"Seems like we have a visitor." He said and no sooner than he said that then Inuyasha came bursting through the forest a girl on his back. Right after that, a giant cat/ lion with flaming paws came through the trees with a girl holding a giant boomerang and a guy holding a staff. Upon closer inspection from Celeste the girl had on a school uniform from her time. She also had a giant fur-ball that looked like a little boy with a tail on her shoulder.

"Kagome where is it?' asked Inuyasha. ' Kagome... why does that name sound familiar?' Celeste thought to herself.

"The girl has it!" She yelled.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked his eyes narrowing on Celeste. She stared back at him.

"A lot! Almost like she has a whole thing!" said Kagome.

"That's all I needed to know." He answered and dropped her charging Celeste and right before he slashed her two swords were drawn crossing in an X, one from her, the other from Sesshomaru.

"Wow Inuyasha you sure need to learn how to control your temper." Said Celeste. His eyes widened.

"You! You're Sesshomaru's mate?" he said. Both her eyebrows raised. But before she could answer Sesshomaru did.

"Yes she is and I'd suggest not touching her." he said. 'Huh?' she thought. Though she didn't let anything show on her face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Get her!" shouted the girl called Kagome. Celeste pushed herself up from Sesshomaru lap and faced down Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. We can fight but not here. Innocents are here." She said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"We won't even have to fight. Give me the Shikon shards!" he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What in the 7 hells are you talking about!" she said. 'Wow. Tai's lingo is really rubbing off on me'

"You have shards from the Shikon No Tama on your wrist. We need that!" said Kagome. Celeste pulled up her sleeve to reveal the bracelet that her brother gave her.

"You mean this? This is not in shards. This is a whole thing!" she said. Inuyasha stared at it.

"She's not lying." He said. Suddenly a giant boomerang came out of nowhere and she dipped back the boomerang missing her and Sesshomaru caught it.

"This is very dangerous Exterminator. I'll hold onto it till these three finish they're conversation." He said planting on the ground next o him.

Celeste smiled at him then turned back to Inuyasha who now put his claws into his hoari sleeves. Putting her sword back in its place behind her she took the little jewel off and held it in front of her. It started to glow faintly. Then it talked!

"I am The Shikon No Genjitsu. The Shikon No Tama is my sister." It said. Celeste's eyes bulged.

"It never did that before." She said. Sesshomaru at this point got up and went to her side and stared at the jewel himself.

"Gyaah! How did you grow your arm back so fast!' exclaimed Inuyasha.

"She did it." Sesshomaru answered pointing at Celeste. Everyone stared at her. She gave a nervous laugh.

"I seriously don't even know how I did that." She said sheepishly. Then she clutched her nose." Eewwww! My nose! Something smells dead and made of clay!" she howled falling to her knees. She made a lot of funny noises while holding her nose. Then Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Your dead miko is here." He said as "a soul stealer" (That's what I have to call them till I can remember their Japanese name) came through the woods. It picked up Celeste's jewel and started to float away. Celeste got up and drew her sword about to slice the thing in half till Inuyasha grabbed her wrists.

"Kikyou needs that to keep her alive!" he exclaimed. Celeste watched as the thing slowly left.

"Fuck a Kikyou! That's mine!" she said kicking him in the face and running after it. Chasing it through the woods she jumped into a tree and grabbed it by its tail and started to bang it against the tree.

"Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit it out!" she chanted using a hit in emphasize her words. She jumped to the ground and started to strangle the thing and shaking it.

"I said spit it out!" she said. Running back towards the camp she took it by the tail and threw it into a boulder.

"Give it back!" she said pushing it head into the rock. ( Violent little thing isn't she?) The souls stealer coughed it up and she banged its head one more time fro good measure.

"Tell that Kikyou person if she wants it she's going to have to take it from me!" she called shaking her fist at it as it flew away. Getting angry again she started to get to her feet. "You are not getting away that easy!" she said till she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Darling, I think it had enough." Said Sesshomaru with a small smile on his face. (Do not forget he told Inuyasha that they were mates. He's playing the part!) She pouted and watched as it finally disappeared.

"Okay." She said sounding like a child who had to leave Chuck 'E' Cheese to early. He chuckled and brought her two her feet. They walked back as Inuyasha nursed his swollen cheek. (Back when she kicked him in the face)

"What the hell was that for!" he whined.

"Sit Boy!" shouted Kagome and he feel face first to the ground.

"Because that damned thing tried to steal my jewel for some dead chick! Celeste yelled kicking him in the head and stomping his head into ground. "And next time I'm going after that dead chick. She had no business trying to take my stuff." She said kicking him one more time.

"Sit! Sit Sit Sit Sit!" screamed Kagome and Inuyasha became "Inuyasha the mini-crater"

"Wow how'd ya do that/" asked Celeste. Kagome looked at her.

'The rosary around his neck lets me subdue him incase he gets out of control." she answered.

"Cool! Where did you get one?" she asked. Kagome eyebrows flew up.

"From the village."

"Nice! I'm gonna get one." She said.

"Um excuse but can I talk to you for a sec?" said Kagome.

"Sure." Said Celeste and they walked about 200 feet away and whispered.

"Where do you come from?" Kagome asked.

"I would say Tokyo if I thought you knew what I was talking about." Said Celeste. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Your from the future?" she asked. Celeste smiled.

"I traveled back in time?" she said.

"Knowing Sesshomaru has to have good hearing we'll meet up later. On the other side." Said Kagome and they walked back.

Celeste automatically walked to Sesshomaru's side. She smiled up at him and he winked at her. Turning back to Kagome and Inuyasha she waved as they left.

After Celeste was sure Inuyasha couldn't hear her she sat next to Sesshomaru and raised a eyebrow at him. "Hey Sesshomaru-sama?" she said. He turned and looked at her and she blushed under his gaze.

"Yes Celeste?" he said easily.

"I was just wondering why you told them we were mates." She said averting her eyes.

He actually chuckled! (Something has to be wrong with Sesshomaru if he hasn't gone after the Tetsaiga. Smiled at her and said they were mates!)

"My dear, dear Celeste that was only to confuse my half-brother. If he is confused it causes him to act irrationally." He said. Her brows furrowed and she stared long and hard at him. Then she drew her sword and pretended to toy with it as he started to lift her sleeve. Turning around she whacked off his head!

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Rin and Jaken. Rin had tears in her eyes.

"Rin that is not our Sesshomaru-sama. This one is way to warm to be the ice king." She said kicking his head across the field. (Yup Sesshomaru-sama is not there! But if that is the case where is he...) Suddenly she heard a large resounding bark and looked in that direction. A hug white dog had appeared about 1 miles away and he appeared very unhappy.

"That must be his full form right Rin?" she said. Rin nodded. She nodded.

"Jaken, I don't know how Sesshomaru will react to me like this. So take Rin back to the keep. And take care of her. Me and Sesshomaru will catch up." She said. Jaken had the sense not to argue. (After all she did just lop of the head of what he thought was their master)

"Go!' she said and Ah-Un took off taking the meat from early and cutting a large piece off giving it to Rin then running off grabbing Jaken and throwing it onto its back. Celeste checked one more time to make sure they were on there was and took off in a full sprint. When she got there she stared at the great white dog mouth agape. Her whole body in height didn't even reach the top of its paw!

"What in the world?" she asked. She saw who was fighting him and it was a swarm of chameleon youkai. (That's what took him so long those thing turn invisible and they are very quick making very annoyed)

" Hey Sesshomaru! I'll help out!' she said and her jewel started to glow again. She stared at it then raised her hand as a beam of light shot out and separate in a wide beam it. The youkai in the area were hit by it but the chameleon youkai were the ones that were affected most. They're invisibility was taken away and she charged ahead jumping into the midst of them. This also left Sesshomaru free reign of attacking and ripping them into shreds.

While she plunged one of her swords into one of them it hissed and bit her! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhh!" she screamed in pain as Sesshomaru ripped the thing brutally apart. It dipped its head down to nuzzle her.

"Don't worry about it we'll take care of the rest of them k?" she said touching his wet nose. He growled a bit and she laughed weakly. "Look I'm just a little dizzy is all." She said and swung her sword at another chameleon that didn't feel like dying. It also hissed and spit at her. She lopped its head of and the poison from its mouth dripped into her wound.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh!" she said as it hissed against her. She dropped to the ground as it seered through veins.

"Sesshomaru-sama!' cried a little voice.

"Rin!" said Celeste. Pulling her strength together she ran over to her and backed up against a tree." Stay behind me okay?" she said lowly to the little girl.

"Okay..." said the little girl quietly.

Turning back around Celeste drew her other sword. Her wound hissed again. And she sucked in a breath. She stabbed another youkai in the stomach.

"Give uss the child." One of them hissed.

"Over my dead body." She growled as Rin pressed herself into her back.

"That can easily be arranged." It hissed.

"Go ahead." She snarled it lunged for her. She dodged and put Rin on her back. "Rin I need you to hold onto my back. Do ... not... let... go." She said lowly. Rin nodded and gripped the straps and held on for dear life.

Julin ran through the chameleons slicing everything in her way. "aaaaah!" yelped Rin and Julin realized a youkai had managed to cut her. She twirled around bringing out her whip at the same time getting rid of at least 5 of the youkai surrounding her.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Yeah it only got my shirt." She said. Celeste sighed and continued.

"That's good." She said and sliced through the neck of another one. "Rin cover your eyes." She said. Rin did so and Julin jumped over the rest of them and started to run into a clearing towards a stream. She heard Sesshomaru's resounding bark as he raced after her.

"Just a bit further Rin.' She said. 'Someone please help me.' she mentally cried. Then her bracelet flashed and huge angel wings sprouted from her back!

"Wow!" said Rin as they soared over a large lake. There she found a little haven inside of a cave.

"Rin I need you to stay here. I'll be right back." She said and walked out of the cave.

"Celeste-sama?" she asked. Celeste turned around.

"Would you rather me stay here Rin?" she said softly.

"Yes!' she said. Julin went back into the cave there she laid down and waited for Sesshomaru to find them.

Suddenly the cave collapsed and she threw Rin out while the rocks closed in on her!

"Celeste-sama!" cried Rin trying to pick up the rocks and she started to cry.

"Rin?" called Celeste. Rin immediately tried to stifle her sobs.

"Yes Celeste-sama?" she yelled.

"I just need you to be very quiet. We don't want them to now where we are." She replied her voice sounding strained.

"Are you okay!? " Said Rin.

"Not really. But I'll be okay in no time. You'll see." She said.

Killing off the rest of those annoying chameleon youkai Sesshomaru changed back to his humanoid form. "Where is Celeste?" he said aloud. Sniffing delicately for her his head snapped toward the lake and he took off in that direction.

"Rin!" he called.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Celeste-sama is hurt real bad!" she called and Sesshomaru jumped the whole lake in one whole bound. Landing gracefully he stared at the fallen pile of rubble.

"Is she in there?" He asked.

"Yeah!" she said. He let his hand glow with poison and he touched the rocks on by one they melted. Once he found her hand he made it stop. Grasping her hand which as now dirty and bloody. Pulling her out she groaned loudly as the rocks scraped against her wound.

Pulling her out he laid her against his lap. "Thank you for keeping Rin out of harm's way." He said inspecting her wound.

"Not a problem." She said.

"This is a very special poison. I don't have anything that can help you right now." He said.

"Ooh that doesn't sound good." She ground arching her back in pain.

"Well it isn't. You may not make it through the night unless something happens to cancel out some of this poison." He said raising his hand.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Well you can pray that it rains or I can let my poison seep through you." He aid. Her eys snapped open.

"Wouldn't that kill me faster?' she said.

"Possibly. Are you ready to take the risk?" he said.

"Y-essssssss." He sighed as she passed out. He nodded and cut a slit in her sleeve to reveal the depth of the bite. He flinched at the size of it.

"Rin, take away her swords. Tell me if she wakes up after this." He said and let his hand glow with poison.

"Will that hurt Sesshomaru –sama?" she said.

"Hopefully not as much as you fear it will." He said and touched the wound.

Celeste screamed in agony and writhed in his arms before she went completely still. "What happened Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin horror-stricken.

"My poison is slowly canceling out the other. We have to get home before it kills her." he said simply. Getting up he carried her limp form in his arms. "Come along Rin." He said picking her up using his tail as she grabbed Celeste's swords.

Excel: Well yeah this story was actually an inspiration I got from Striking Falcon's "To Bear witness Mixed with Shanahia's "Legend of 4 souls". Don't ask how I got it cause I'm not sure myself. Look it 11:11pm where I live and I'm tired so goodnight.


	5. I trust you with my life

Chapter 5: I trust you with my life.

Excel: Welcome back! This is the chapter I've wanted to write for a while. The heroine of the story is injured and is in the hands of the "Killing Perfection".

Iesha: An it's up to him if she lives or dies.

La-la: Yup! Oh yeah in September there's a new manga called "Demon Fantasy" I think it's called. It's supposed to be really funny. I'm going to get it. Make sure you guys/girls tell everyone you know about it k?

Excel: Wolfie won't be joining us for a while so lets get this over with. Oh yeah after the end of this you guys get me Tah- ta!

Meeting up with Ah-Un and Jaken in a short about of time, Sesshomaru was anxious to find out what happened to his little party when those chameleon youkai foolishly attacked him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That wench had the nerve to order me around! I would have gone to help if she didn't order the stupid dragon too" Ah –Un smacked Jaken with its tail at this.

"Sesshomaru-sama Celeste-sama protected me! Someone tried act like they were you and she knew it wasn't you and cut off they're head! Then she went to help you. Rin wanted to help too so Rin went over and she helped Rin." she said staring up at him.

"Is that so?" said Sesshomaru taking on a contemplative look.

"Yeah she said this ice prince was way to warm." Said Rin. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at the woman in his arms. She had used his youki whip almost as well as he did. She took a fierce protectiveness to a child she barely knew. She almost sacrificed herself to make sure Rin was safe. Most humans would have broken under such pressure.

"This human most assuredly needs more watching. With my poison going through her veins we're going to have to make this journey as short as possible." He said aloud.

"You are going to actually save her?" squawked Jaken.

"If it weren't for her I would have killed you for letting Rin getting away. Be grateful to her." Said Sesshomaru glaring at him. Rin ran up to where Sesshomaru was and pulled onto his pant leg. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Yes Rin?" he said. She gave him a white rose.

"Can you put it in Celeste-sama hair for me? She'd look really pretty with it." She said. Sesshomaru took the rose from her hand and place it in Celeste's hair.

" I'm sure she'd appreciate it." He said. She smiled and skipped away to Ah- Un. The woman in his arm moaned and her back arched in pain meaning his poison was taking its toll much faster then he had anticipated.

"Jaken, mount Ah- Un. We are going back by air. This poison will take much to long if we walk." He said coldly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." said Jaken and the dragon hauled him onto his back and quickly took flight while Sesshomaru's cloud formed beneath his feet and carried him, Celeste, and Rin away.

Inu-Chan's group

"Kagome do you know that girl?" asked Miroku.

"No I don't. But she has to be from the future. She talks almost exactly like the people from my time." Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha stayed in the back round fuming over his hurt back and the still there red mark on his face.

"But Sesshomaru looked more than familiar with her. Do you think what he said about the girl was true?" said Sango.

"No way! Sesshomaru is way to cold for that! He's known for it!" quipped Shippo.

"Then if that wasn't Sesshomaru, then who was that?" said Kagome. Then they're eyes widened as the realization hit them hard.

"Naraku! He must have transformed himself into Sesshomaru! But why bother? What does he want?" said Miroku.

"What are we doing here? That girl has no idea who that was!" said Kagome.

"She knows. And she killed the puppet with one hit. That woman is dangerous." Said Inuyasha finally talking.

"How do you know?" said Miroku.

"Not far away the real Sesshomaru had transformed to his real form and she had raced over to him. So she must have figured out the ice prince must have been way to warm." Replied Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him.

"And you were going to tell us when?" said Kagome stomping over to him.

"You never asked. I don't see what you are worried about that girl seemed fine. Sesshomaru hasn't killed her. But the chameleon youkai did get her." he said stroking his chin.

"Is she alive?" said Sango her eyes widened.

"Yeah she is. But she's badly injured. Sesshomaru took her to his keep. She'll be fine." He said.

"SIT!" screamed Kagome. Her face turned red as she growled. "THAT GIRL WAS LEFT WITH THE BIGGEST MURDERER IN ALL OF JAPAN! WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE YOUR BROTHER WHO KNOWS DAMNED WELL HOW HE FEELS ABOUT HUMANS AND YOU ARE GOING TO SAY THAT SHE IS FINE!!!! WHAT KIND OF MIND-FRAME ARE YOU IN?!" she screamed shaking him by the collar. She threw him back with a huff. "Then with another deep breath she screamed. "Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Boy!" she said all in one breath. Then she went over to Sango.

"He may not have hurt her because she has enormous potential to be very powerful. That jewel of hers said it was the sister to mine. That could be the reason Naraku is after her. We all know what happened with Naraku and Sesshomaru and that arm of his. Sesshomaru probably knows something we don't and I need to get close enough to find out." She said with fierce determination.

'Why are you so protective of this girl?' said Miroku.

"She is the first girl I can talk about who knows what I'm talking about when it comes to this time. She doesn't have the advantages that I have. She's with a cold-blooded killer. Hopefully we can meet up on the other side and I can tell her what to do." Said Kagome.

'Kagome doesn't Sesshomaru also have a rosary like Inuyasha's around his neck." Said Miroku.

A light when off in her head.

"She must have not muttered a word of subjection. Once she does she can have control over Sesshomaru! She's okay!' she whopped.

"But how will she know what to do?" said Shippo putting himself on Kagome's shoulder. She thought for a second.

"I need to go back to my time maybe my grandfather knows something." she said and picked up her bag and ran towards the well with a quick "Sit" to make sure Inuyasha didn't stop her.

"Arriving home Lord Sesshomaru?" said a smooth voice.

"Dios." Said Sesshomaru facing the bronzed skinned lavender haired demon. Dios chuckled and blew his bangs out of his eyes to come into the light to greet his master. With a respectful bow he helped Rin get down from Ah-Un's back.

" Dios-sama! Sesshomaru –Sama brought home a girl!' said Rin. Dios smiled at the small child and looked into Sesshomaru's arms.

"I see. Lord Sesshomaru, being that it is not my place to ask what happened. So I will ask this. What are your wishes for the girl?" he said.

"Take her to the room down the hall from mine. My poison is flowing in her veins. Heal her and watch over her. You are now her keeper." was all he said before Sesshomaru placed her in Dios's arms. Dios bowed and stepped back before walking towards the West wing. Taking a look at the woman in his arms and the gash in her arm he was still puzzled on what exactly happened.

"Dios-sama! Wait for Rin!" called Rin running down the hall carrying Celeste's swords.

"Are those hers?" said Dios. Rin nodded. 'A warrior woman? You don't find those everyday. Maybe I can find out what happens once I heal her. Interesting though. That Sesshomaru has brought home a human girl and hasn't complained or insulted her existence yet. She must be extraordinary.' He thought.

"Will she be okay Dios –sama?" Said Rin. Dios smiled as she slid open to the door for him.

"Of course Rin. I won't let you down." He said with a grin. Walking into the room he placed her onto the bed blinking a few times he closed his eyes and removed her clothes easily finding the buttons to her Kimono at least trying to be decent.

"Rin, get me a kimono for the young lady if you'd please.' He said turning away to open his eyes. Rin giggled.

"Dios-sama! You are silly can't you just summon it here?" she giggled. Dios smiled at the child.

"I guess I can." He said and grabbed at thin air and in his hand appeared a lovely black kimono with red peach blossoms going over it. Once again he repeated the gesture and a towel appeared in his hand. Closing his eyes again he turned back to wear Celeste's was and draped it over her chest. Finally opening his eyes he breathed a sigh of relief.

"She lucky I have respect for all women's privacies." He said before lifting her arm to inspect the wound. "Shouldn't be to hard." He said gently covering her arm with his hand. Closing his eyes a light formed around him and Celeste and the wound slowly but surely brought itself together and the poison extracted itself from the wound, and evaporated into thin air. Celeste breathing sped up a bit but she didn't wake up.

"Dios-sama? Is she going to be alright?" said Rin.

"Of course milady Rin. She is just sleeping. Would you like to give her some flowers?" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah! I like lililyies and roses!" she said. He chuckled and swept his into the air and a gold sparkle shimmered before the bouquet she described came into his hand. Handing them to her she set to work on put each individual flower in a different place in the room.

"Is there a reason for this decoration?" he asked.

"Yes! This is so when she wakes up it will smell nice and pretty!' she said putting the last lily by the bedside table. Dios touched it and the tips tinted itself into pink.

"Happy with yourself now?" he asked amused.

"Yes!' she said coming over to him.

"Well how about you go into the garden and find the little girl you like to play with so much." He said standing to his feet.

"Okay!" She exclaimed and skipped away. Dios closed the shoji screen door and stepped back over to where Celeste lay. He stroked her face and her head leaned into his touch.

"Wake up milady." He said lightly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"Hello." She said quietly. Dios expertly covered his surprise.

"Good afternoon milady." He said with a bow.

"Good afternoon to you too. Where am I?" she said.

"In Lord Sesshomaru's domain. You are a warrior yes?" he said. She shrugged.

"I guess you could say so. Why do you ask?" she said. He picked up one of her swords and took it out of its sheath.

"Milady you were injured not very long ago. From what I can tell you helped Lord Sesshomaru in a battle. But one must wonder what kind of skill you must posses to impress Lord Sesshomaru in such a way." He said inspecting it before locking his gaze with hers. She was about to sit up when she felt the towel brush against her bare skin. Ducking under the covers she yelped.

"Hey you didn't undress me did you?" she said blushing furiously.

"I did. But I can assure you I didn't see anything. I closed my eyes" he said with a chuckle. He brought the kimono into her line of vision.

"Is that for me?" she said staring at it. He nodded. She reached out to touch it. "It's so beautiful." She said.

"Thank you. But being that you are a warrior I'll alter it a bit." He said. Before waving both hands through the air and the Kimono changed into a more suitable outfit. Pants formed and the kimono changed to look more like a shirt with a blood red sash tied it at the waist. The length shortened to seemed not so like. The pants flared out and mandarin shirt were turned into white with peach blossoms covering them and white shoes appeared in his hand.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. He brought into her full line of view and to be honest it was stunning.

"I wouldn't want you to be seen without looking your absolute best when going to Lord Sesshomaru. I'm pretty sure he would want to see how you fared." He said. She nodded.

"Thank you so much!" she said. He chuckled and left the items there and walked to the door.

"Just call me if you need help." He said with a dashing smile. She blushed and bowed. He closed the door behind him and she got up. Her battle outfit was gone so she set to work on fixing herself up.

When she finished she opened up the door and was tying her sash and steeping into the shoes. Once finished she ruffled her hair and secured her sword to her waist. Dios looked stunned.

"A beautiful warrioress! That is a deadly combo. No wonder The Lord wanted to keep you around." He said bushing his bangs out of his eyes he took in her whole form. She wasn't thin but wasn't fat. She was thick in all the right places and it showed very well.

"Thank you." She said with a light blush and a bow. He motioned for her to follow him and she did so.

When they were walking her thought s turned to the Demon in front of her. He looked like a prince in his own right. He held the regal figure of one. He had a quiet sort of power that soothed you into oblivion. He was gorgeous though. Warm blue eyes and silky lavender hair that occasionally fell into his eyes. He wore all white like Sesshomaru and he two had a sword at his side. He had the mark of the rose on his forehead . It was small but it made him look exquisite. 'He could even give Sesshomaru a run for his money.' she thought. So engrossed in her thought she was not paying attention she smacked into his back.

"Sorry!" she said slightly embarresed that she had almost collided with him. He onl nodded and opened the door.

"The Lord will be with you shortly." He said. She nodded and walked inside and took up the largest pillow and laid across it using her hand to hold her head up. She silently surveyed the office and looked around making sure to memorize everything she could about this land. She had a feeling that Kagome girl knew how to back but Celeste knew she was going to wind up coming back. There was something that was drawing her here to this place.

Staring at the ceiling she thought about what it was. Then she smiled. The completely gorgeous white-haired demon, of course. She had to admit she was bordering on a crush but she didn't have the time nor the patience for silly little love stuff. But she did have the time to train and better herself. She hated the fact that she had enough money to attract all the wrong friends. Most people would have smacked her if she had said money was a burden. But having so much of it was BORING! You never had to work for anything not even think because whatever the kids wanted you already had it and thought nothing of it. There was no point to it! But maybe just maybe she'd find someone who didn't care about her money and just wanted to get to know her. Yet there was no one actually like that. Not in her time anyway. Maybe here there would be someone like that.

"Celeste." Came a smooth velvety baritone like voice. She sat up and shirt revealing a bit at the action. She stood up and bowed respectfully to him. He nodded and she sat back down.

"You wanted to see me Lord Sesshomaru?" she said lowly. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and took in her whole figure.

"Dios has told me you awoke not long after he had you in his care." He said. She nodded.

"This is true." She said simply.

"He has also told me that you healed much faster than expected." He said. A thoughtful look came across her face.

"This may be true. I have no idea how long I was supposed to be asleep after you graciously brought me under your protection." She said.

"Most would have been asleep for 3 weeks. You stayed under his care for a little under 3 hours. Would you care to explain this?" he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru if I had any idea I would tell you. But I don't." she said respectfully. He nodded and continued to stare at her from under his long lashes. She stared unblinkingly at him as he inspected her. His eyes ran over her ever feature down to her shoes and all the way back up.

"May I see your trinket?" he said. She nodded and took off her jewel and handed it to him. He inspected it carefully as it seemed to swirl from the inside out. She watched as he almost became hypnotized by it. It started an errie glow that he didn't seem to notice but his eyes started to tinge with red. From the way is aura was working she figured that wasn't good and she gently pried it from his fingers. When he blinked he was a little less than 5 inches away from Celeste's face. She gave him a gentle smile as she removed it from his hand.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru but the jewel seemed highly dangerous in your hands." She said quietly resettling herself back onto her pillow.

"How so?" he said. She held up in front of her to show the jewel started to fade from its almost angry looking blue to its calm sea color. He looked puzzled for a second then his mask appeared right back on. "What exactly happened." He almost growled.

"It started to glow and your eyes started to tinge with red. I figured that would not have been good so I took it from you." She stated though her patience was slipping already! She was trying to keep this as business-like as she could but she kept staring at her body and that made it very uncomfortable.

"I see." Was all he said.

"Was that all you wanted to see me for?" she said.

"As a matter of fact it wasn't. My first inquiry is what happened in the time span that I was gone and the imposter was in my place." He stated more than asked.

" Inuyasha's group came looking for something called "Shikon shards". At this time they believed I had them when in fact I had a different Jewel. The one you had in your hand was what the dead priestess was trying to steal from me. It was when he laughed that I realized it wasn't you. Although I wasn't sure at first I at first I wanted to play it safe. When he started acting inappropriately I knew it wasn't you. So I killed him." She explained. Sesshomaru nodded at this. Then as if an after thought she added "Down boy." To her sentence and Sesshomaru flopped to the floor in a doggy sit his palms on the floor tail in the air. She chuckled as he growled at her.

'What have you done to me woman?" he snarled.

"Oh this is just to make sure you don't try to kill me. Don't worry I won't use it to hurt you. Relax." She laughed. She got up leaped across the table and hugged him sending them crashing to the floor. Sesshomaru stared at the strange woman as she laughed at this.

"This does not worry this Sesshomaru for I trust you with my life." He said just b

barely enough for her to hear. At this she hugged him tighter.

Excel: So sorry for the wait! My comp was down for weeks I swear to yah! Oh yeah there is a new manga coming out called Demon Fantasy! Pick it up and tell me how it is K?

Tah-ta: I'm actually the author of this book so it would help a lot if you told me how you liked it. What I could have done better and tell your friends about if you please could! Thanks.

La-la: Oh yeah there is a whole buncha updates on the way now. And an especially long one for Kingdom Heaven. Runaways is going to take a bit longer though.

Iesha: Someone PLEASE get a hold of Silver Fox for us. He needs to teach Excel how to be a fox demon. You can even make a fic about it! Oh yeah thanks Shan-chan for letting us use Shaoran! He's been great!

Everyone: Get ready for Chapter 6! "Getting to know you!" Ready Go!


End file.
